pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Get Ready for This
| Recorded = 1991 | Genre = |rave }} | Length = 3:46 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | This single = "Get Ready for This" (1991) | Next single = "Twilight Zone" (1992) }} "Get Ready for This" is a 1991 song recorded by Dutch group 2 Unlimited. Background In 1990, producers Phil Wilde and Jean-Paul de Coster had previously gained success with AB Logic, and were looking for another vehicle for their songs. 2 Unlimited formed when Wilde and DeCoster were introduced to rapper Ray Slijngaard and vocalist Anita Doth by Marvin D., who had featured both in his rap group in the past. Release and reception "Get Ready for This" was released in September 1991 as the lead single from 2 Unlimited's debut album Get Ready! Originally, the single was produced as an instrumental, titled the "Orchestral Mix". Conscious of their popularity, Wilde & De Coster wanted a more accessible, formatted formula for their project to grow. Ray was then asked to write lyrics and add a rap to the track. On Ray's suggestion, Anita joined as the female vocalist. The rap version was released with raps by Ray Slijngaard and vocals by Anita Doth. For the UK release of the single, an edit of the original "Orchestral Mix" was used, without vocals except for the line "Y'all ready for this?" This was sampled from The D.O.C.'s hit single "It's Funky Enough." This was done by record producer Pete Waterman, who owned the record label 2 Unlimited were licensed to for UK releases. "Get Ready for This" was an immediate success throughout Europe with notable peaks worldwide, including Australia and the U.S. It is arguably the most famous of the band's singles in the United States having charted at no. 14 on the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart, no. 17 on the Top 40 Mainstream and no. 38 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, making it the band's only Top 40 hit in the U.S. Appearances Sports The song is one of the most frequently played songs at sporting events around the world, and was the opening song for the Green Bay Packers in Super Bowl XLV, and similarly served as the opening song at one time for two NBA teams, the Orlando Magic and the San Antonio Spurs. It has also been the opening song for several Major League Baseball teams, including the Cincinnati Reds, Cleveland Indians, Colorado Rockies, Detroit Tigers, Houston Astros, Miami Marlins, New York Yankees, Philadelphia Phillies, Pittsburgh Pirates and San Diego Padres, as well as the Montreal Canadiens and San Jose Sharks of the NHL. It has also been the goal song at one time or another for two other NHL teams, the Detroit Red Wings and Toronto Maple Leafs. The Sharks currently have this song as their goal song as of late March 2016. The song has also appeared in the introduction of the starting lineups in the Philippine Basketball Association was used in 1999 until 2000 seasons. Films and television The song has also appeared in the films Space Jam, Bring It On, Chandaal, Happy Gilmore, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 and The Lego Movie; likewise, it has been featured on the television series Moesha, in the popular TV comedy series Friends (Season 3 episode 9: The One With The Football), the Season 7 episode "The Scavenger Vortex" in the sitcom The Big Bang Theory, and in trailers and commercial spots such as for the film Good Burger. Its status as a sports anthem was parodied by Beavis and Butt-Head, when Beavis asks if they are watching an American football game when the music video to the song comes on. It also appeared in How to Eat Fried Worms and was the first song ever played by Radio Disney. An instrumental cover of this song is played by a big brass band in the UK TV commercial advertising Plusnet Broadband, broadcast from January to February 2013. This song, along with other 2 Unlimited songs such as "Twilight Zone", also appears in the Super NES video game Biometal. The song was heard in the short-lived US TV show Surviving Jack, in episode six "She Drives Me Crazy". "Stadium Rave A", a song heavily inspired by "Get Ready for This" was featured in the '"Jellyfish Jam" episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Compilations The song has appeared on the Eurodance compilation Dancemania series albums, including Dancemania Super Techno II (2001), Dancemania Speed 6 (2001) and Dancemania Super Techno Best (2002). Track listing 7": Byte Records / BYTE 7006 (Benelux) ;Side one #"Get Ready For This (Rap Version)" – 3:42 ;Side two #"Get Ready For This (Instrumental)" – 3:42 7": PWL Continental / PWL 206 (UK) ;Side one #"Get Ready For This (Orchestral Edit)" – 2:53 ;Side two #"Get Ready For This (800 Edit)" – 3:30 12": PWL Continental / PWLT 206 (UK) ;Side one #"Get Ready For This (Orchestral Edit)" – 5:31 ;Side two #"Get Ready For This (800 Edit)" – 5:14 12": ZYX Records / ZYX 6599-12 (Germany) ;Side one #"Get Ready For This (Orchestral Mix)" – 5:26 ;Side two #"Get Ready For This (Rap Version)" – 5:54 #"Get Ready For This (Wilde Mix)" – 5:57 12": Hot Productions / HAL 12256 (US) ;Side one #"Get Ready For This (Orchestral Edit)" – 5:31 ;Side two #"Get Ready For This (800 Edit)" – 5:14 #"Pacific Walk" – 3:05 The Remixes 12": Hot Productions / HAL 12261 (US) ;Side one #"Get Ready For This (Orchestral Mix)" – 5:26 #"Get Ready For This (Rap Version)" – 5:54 ;Side two #"Get Ready For This (Wilde Mix)" – 5:57 #"Get Ready For This (Rio & Le Jean Mix)" – 3:08 CD: Byte Records / BYTE 5006 (Benelux) #"Get Ready for This" (Rap Version) – 5:53 #"Get Ready for This" (Orchestral Mix) – 5:31 #"Get Ready for This" (Wilde Mix) – 5:55 #"Get Ready for This" (Rio & Le Jean Mix) – 3:06 #"Get Ready for This" (Rapversion Edit) – 3:42 CD: PWL Continental / PWCD 206 (UK) #"Get Ready For This (Orchestral Mix:Edit)" – 2:53 #"Get Ready For This (Orchestral Mix)" – 5:31 #"Get Ready For This (800 Mix:Edit)" – 3:30 CD: ZYX Records / ZYX 6599-8 (Germany) #"Get Ready for This" (7" Rap Version) – 3:42 #"Get Ready for This" (Orchestral Mix) – 5:26 #"Get Ready for This (Rap Version)" – 5:54 #"Get Ready for This" (Wilde Mix) – 5:57 CD: Critique / 01624 15490-2 (US) #"Get Ready for This (Radio Mix)" – 3:42 #"Get Ready for This (No Rap Mix)" – 2:51 #"Get Ready for This (Rap Mix)" – 5:26 #"Get Ready for This (Orchestral Mix)" – 5:54 #"Get Ready for The Twilight Zone" – 3:55 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Yves Deruyter remixes | Released = 2001 | Label = White Label }} After the moderate success of the 2 Unlimited compilation album Greatest Hits Remixes in 2001, two white labels were released with remixes of "Get Ready for This". The first 12" was released in May 2001 in Belgium with a remix by DJ/producer Yves Deruyter. Although just a single sided pressing featuring the full 12" remix, the radio edit was officially released later in the 2002 release Trance Remixes (Special Edition). Track listing ; 12" white label A "Get Ready for This" (Yves Deruyter Remix) Robbie Rivera remixes Following the May 2001 release of the Yves Deruyter remixes, August the same year saw the release of another "Get Ready for This" remix by Puerto Rican DJ/producer Robbie Rivera. Track listing ; 12" white label *A "Get Ready for This" (Rivera Latin Groove Remix) *B1 "Get Ready for This" (Big Groove Remix) *B2 "Get Ready for This" (Dark Remix) Steve Aoki remixes | Last single = "Tribal Dance 2.4" (2004) | This single = "Get Ready (Steve Aoki Remix)" (2013) | Next single = }} In 2013, American DJ/producer Steve Aoki released a remix of "Get Ready for This" on Byte Records as part of a forthcoming 2 Unlimited greatest hits album. . Beatport. The Rap and Orchestral mixes featured on the original "Get Ready for This" single were also included. Track listing ; Download 1 (Steve Aoki Remixes EP) # "Get Ready" (Steve Aoki Extended) (5:25) # "Get Ready" (Steve Aoki Edit) (3:08) # "Get Ready" (Rap Version) (5:26) # "Get Ready" (Orchestral Mix) (3:42) ; Download 2 (Steve Aoki Radio Mixes) # "Get Ready" (Steve Aoki Vocal Edit) (2:55) # "Get Ready" (Steve Aoki Instrumental Edit) (2:55) Weekly charts References External links * Category:1991 songs Category:1991 singles Category:2 Unlimited songs Category:Orlando Magic Category:San Antonio Spurs Category:Pete Waterman Entertainment singles Category:Songs written by Phil Wilde Category:Songs written by Ray Slijngaard Category:Songs written by Jean-Paul De Coster Category:Byte Records singles Category:ZYX Music singles